Ever After: AU
by blue-eyed-beauty2012
Summary: Did you ever wonder how the story of Ever After might have been if Danielle had been a boy and Henry had been a girl? This is a reverse version of Ever After. Enjoy! Rating just in case. Story takes place in the 1700s instead of the 1500s.
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own the story line.

Ever After

_Chapter 1_

It was about noon. The sun was shining brightly on the French, country manor home. Inside and out, the household were readying themselves for their Mistress's return. Upstairs, in one of the bedrooms, an eight year old boy was anxiously awaiting his mother's arrival.

"Oh, Paulette!", Daniel exclaimed. "It feels just like Christmas! I get a father, a brother, _and_ a sister all in one day!" Daniel practically bounced with excitement.

"Yes", Paulette said as she attempted to button the squirming boy's jacket, "it's going to be very exciting around here, what with the Baron and all."

Suddenly, Daniel felt a need to make sure his appearance was nearly perfect. Just as Paulette had finished dressing him, he bolted to the full length mirror.

The twenty-eight year old servant threw her hands up in the air. This happened very frequently when anyone tried to dress the headstrong, vibrant boy.

"Oh!", she exclaimed. "Hold still!"

As Paulette ran towards Daniel, Louise walked into the bedchamber with several clean linens. Louise was an older woman whose husband, Maurice, had been the steward of the Debarbarac estate since their late Master was a child.

Phillipe Debarbarac had died of fever very shortly after Daniel had been born, leaving his wife, Audrey de Loncre Debarbarac, to raise their newborn son alone.

"The Mistress deserves some happiness after all this time", Louise said. "Bringing up a child on her own.. He must be _wonderful_."

Daniel straightened his light brown jacket. "I hope he likes me."

Louise smiled at the child. She walked over to him and put on a reassuring face. She tapped his nose gently. "He'll love you! Just be the little angel I know is in there somewhere."

Paulette smoothed back Daniel's messy brown curls and rested her head on top of his. "Mhmm. And don't go chewing on the bones at dinner and give yourself away."

Daniel grinned. Paulette and Louise were always thinking of him. Whether it meant cheering him up when his mother had to leave or making him laugh when he was anxious, they did it all.

A small rock flew suddenly into the room, making all three of them turn. Daniel crawled over the top of his bed towards the open window.

"Child! Your mother arrives any moment!"

Daniel ignored Paulette's cries and stuck his head out into the open air. He looked down and saw a small, girl with long brown hair wearing an old blue dress.

"Giselle!", he frustratingly called out. "I told you! Not today!"

Giselle Faylone had been Daniel's best friend for as long as he could remember. Giselle's parents worked for the Debarbaracs, but class didn't matter to the two eight year olds.

Giselle's hazel eyes widened as she looked at Daniel. His dark brown curls had been combed and his face was clean. He wore an expensive outfit and he didn't look entirely unhappy about it! This was not the Daniel she knew.

"You look like the Mistress's son!"

Daniel rolled his eyes at her remark. "That's what I am, half-wit!"

"Yeah! But today you look it!"

"My mother's son or not", Daniel shouted as he glared at Giselle, "I can still whip you!"

"Ha!", Giselle challenged. However, she lost all her smugness when Daniel turned and began to run out of his room. Soon, they were engaging in an all-out war as they wrestled to see who would be the most drenched in mud.

"Look lively!", Maurice commanded the slow moving servants. "It's the Mistress!"

The older man moved down the line of men, inspecting each of them. He looked over his shoulder at the sound of his name.

A beautiful, brown haired lady wearing an emerald green riding habit waved to him from her position atop her magnificent black stallion.

Maurice smiled and waved back. It was typical for the Mistress to ride horseback, no matter the distance, and it did not surprise him that she was leading the small group instead of riding in the black carriage that followed her.

Audrey de Loncre was only seventeen when she married Phillipe Debarbarac and she had just turned eighteen when little Daniel was born. She had been devastated by her husband's early death. But instead of sinking into despair, she focused all her attention and time on Daniel. He was her only reason for survival.

Audrey hopped down quickly from her horse's saddle and threw her arms around Maurice's neck.

Maurice chuckled as he returned her embrace. "Welcome home, Madame le Senoire."

Audrey pulled back and looked at Maurice. She grinned before enthusiastically saying, "It's good to be home!"

Maurice squeezed the young woman's hands. Then his eyes drifted to the large carriage. "I see you have brought us a Baron."

Audrey followed his gaze as they began to walk towards the focus of their attention. "I have brought you an entire household, Maurice."

Then Audrey's mind went directly to its constant thought. "But I seem to be missing a son.."

The driver opened the door of the carriage and a handsome, blonde haired little boy, who looked about Daniel's age, climbed down the steps. His entire appearance was neat and elegant, but arrogant and aloof.

A black haired girl, who also looked Daniel's age, appeared next. She looked as though she had a touch of pride and she seemed almost disappointed by the manor. But her dark eyes shone with warmth and she smiled sweetly at Maurice.

Almost directly after the girl, a tall, handsome, raven haired man stepped out of the carriage. He had the same arrogance as his son and they looked very much alike, despite their opposite hair and eyes.

This man, whom Maurice assumed was the Baron, commanded authority with a simple glance. He raised a dark eyebrow at the line of servants and every one of them straightened up considerably. He also looked slightly disappointed in the home, but he hid it very well.

He smiled charmingly at his new bride. The Baron, who looked to be about thirty, seemed to be quite taken with Audrey.

"Oh, Audrey", the Baron said silkily. "It's absolutely charming, really."

Audrey was pleased. But her smile grew even bigger as she heard a voice shout, "Mamma!!"

Daniel ran towards her and, despite the fact that he was completely covered in mud, she stooped down to his level and wrapped him in a tight hug.

She kissed him on the head before laughing loudly. "Oh, look at you! Just as I left you. I'd wager your friend Giselle is around here someplace."

Daniel shook his head. "No, ma'am! I slaughtered her!"

Audrey cocked an eyebrow. "You slaughtered.."

Then Giselle rounded the corner. The little girl was completely covered in mud. The Baron looked on the scene with disaproval and something that looked like jealousy. Audrey and the rest of the household, however, laughed hysterically.

"So you did!", Audrey said to Daniel.

Daniel then noticed the people standing near the carriage. His attention immediately went to the tall, dark haired man in the front. He automatically knew that this was his stepfather, the Baron. The Baron looked incredibly elegant and refined, but also very strong. And there was something about him that made Daniel's smile falter slightly. Audrey unknowingly interrupted the icy moment.

"I had hoped to present a little gentleman!" She looked Daniel up and down. "Well, I suppose you'll have to do."

Audrey stood up and placed her hands on Daniel's shoulders. "Daniel, I'd like to introduce the Baron Raoul de Ghenyt and his son, Louis, and daughter, Jacqueline."

The Baron smiled at Daniel. Instantly, Daniel's fears were erased. "Hello, Daniel. At last we meet. Your mother speaks of nothing else."

Daniel couldn't help but notice that the Baron's iciness returned at the last bit of his sentence.

"Louis, Jacqueline", the Baron continued, "say hello to your new stepbrother."

Louis bowed and Jacqueline courtsied as they said simultaneously, "Monsieur."

"_Eutopia_?", Daniel read the title of the paperback book.

Audrey smiled at her son. "It means paradise."

The fire glowed warmly in Daniel's bedchamber. Audrey and Daniel both sat on the soft, red comforter as they examined the new book.

Audrey took it from Daniel's hand and flipped through the pages absentmindedly. "It may be a bit thick for an eight year old, but I thought we could add it to our library."

This had become a bit of a tradition. Audrey would go on trips and bring back a book to add to her and Daniel's immense collection.

Daniel took _Eutopia_ back and looked at his mother expectantly. "Will you read some?"

Audrey chuckled softly. "It's been a long day."

Daniel couldn't help it. He smiled sadly. "And you're a wife now."

Audrey saw her son's disapointment and ran her hands through his unruly curls. "Yes, a wife." She pressed her forehead against Daniel's and their matching blue eyes met. "But a mother first and forever. We've been two peas in a pod for a long time now, you and I. This might take some getting used to.." She paused thoughtfully.

Daniel studied his mother's face. He knew that she didn't love the Baron. But he was fairly certain that the Baron loved her, judging by how he had behaved the entire night.

"Come on", Audrey said briskly, turning back the bed covers.

As Daniel crawled inside, he knew he needed to let his mother know that he was happy with the new arrangement, even if it meant having to share her with the Baron.

"Did you see the way they ate their supper?", he asked.

"Yes", Audrey laughed.

"It was perfect! Like a dance."

Audrey smiled. "You like them?"

Daniel gave her an identical grin. "Very much."

"Good", Audrey nodded. "Very good.."

The mother and son kissed goodnight before Audrey turned to leave the room.

"Sleep tight!", she called over her shoulder as she shut the door with a soft click.

Daniel swallowed back the lump in his throat as he, his stepfather, stepsister, and stepbrother entered his mother's bedchamber. She was so pale and small, lying there underneath the bed covers. When she saw them, she smiled weakly and made an effort to sound cheerful.

"I've never seen so many gloomy faces around here", she said. "I shall be back on my feet in a week."

The Baron sat on the side of Audrey's bed and took her hands. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face tenderly. "Then I hope this week passes quickly", he said softly. "I miss seeing your smiling face."

Audrey smiled. She turned to Louis and Jacqueline, who were standing next to their father. "Perhaps by then, the three of you"-Louis chanced a quick glare at Daniel from across the bed-"will have gotten to know each other better. Hey", Audrey said, turning away from her husband and taking Daniel's hands. "I'm counting on you to teach them the ropes around here. The Baron isn't used to getting his hands dirty." The Baron scowled at her remark.

After a few more moments of small talk, Louise and Paulette came into the room and insisted that Audrey be allowed some rest. On his way out, Daniel turned and smiled at his mother. Little did he know that this would be this last time he would see her. An hour later, Louise came in to check on Audrey and found her dead.

They buried her in the nearest church yard, next to Daniel's father. Daniel felt more sorrowful than any eight year old should. However, the next ten years of his life were going to be much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own the story line._

_Chapter 2_

"I signed a marriage treaty with the King of Spain and, by God, that girl will obey my command or there will be Hell to pay!", the King of France exclaimed as he stormed down the dark corridors of the castle with his wife.

Queen Marie struggled to keep up with her enraged husband. "But she does not love him, my lord!"

"It's not about love!", King Frances bellowed back.

The Queen was angry. "Well, perhaps it should be!"

"If she is to become queen", the King said, "she must learn to accept her responsibilities."

Queen Marie looked at her husband for a moment before panting, "Something cannot grow in the shadow of a mighty oak, Frances. She needs sunlight!"

"She needs a good whipping", King Frances said shortly.

The Queen sighed as she followed the King and the two guards that carried two large lanterns up the stairs toward her eighteen year old daughter's bedroom.

Soon, the company had reached the door. The Queen tried one more time to convince the King not to awaken their daughter.

"Really, Frances!", she said breathlessly. The King had been walking quickly. "Can't this wait until morning?"

The guards pushed open the door. The King entered immediately behind them. "If I can't sleep, neither shall she!"

The King stalked into the room and marched over to the princess's bed.

"Anne!", he shouted. "Wake up!"

It was then that the King and Queen noticed that the bed was empty. And a thick rope was tied to one of the bed posts. The rope then went out the window.

The Queen sighed and sat down wearily on the bed. "Oh, no. Not again."

The King turned and bellowed out of the room, "Call out the Guard! Bring her back!"

Miles away from the palace, a young man lay asleep in a small manor home, next to the kitchen fireplace. A weathered copy of _Eutopia_ rested on top of his stomach, his hand marking his place in the novel. Daniel's head was propped up by his right arm and he had lain close enough to the embers that he could still feel the warmth in the cold room.

A rooster crowed outside. Daniel began to stir. By the second crow, he was sitting up and looking out the tiny window. He guessed it was about five-thirty, judging by the sky.

After the eighteen year old grabbed a small piece of bread and cheese that Paulette and Louise had left him- they were always thinking of him- he stuck his boots on, ran a hand through his messy curls, and stepped outside to begin his day.

First, he fed the pigs, horses, and chickens. Then he cleaned the small stables and picked a bag full of apples in the orchard.

Nearly two hours after he had awoken, Daniel was repairing the fence that lined the lower left corner of the horse pasture. As he hammered a pole into the ground, he thought of his stepfamily. They would just have started to dress for the day. Soon, they would be downstairs eating breakfast. And, chances were, the Baron or Louis would need Daniel to do _something_. The Baron became very angry when he didn't get what he wanted when he wanted it. And Daniel knew all too well not to anger the Baron.

Thinking about his violent stepfather made Daniel speed up the repairs. He was almost finished when he heard a loud trumpet and the sound of thundering hoofbeats. Daniel put the long pole he was lifting down as he watched the Royal Guard ride by.

After the fence was completed, Daniel began to make his way towards the house. He picked up the sack of apples when he passed the orchard. He was nearly to the stables when he heard a loud whinny. He turned quickly and his mouth fell open.

A stranger was riding a large, black horse. _Daniel's mother's horse..._

"Come on, you stupid beast", the rider shouted. "Come on!"

The man urged the horse over a tall hedge. He was taking the quick route to the gate.

All Daniel could think about was that this man was stealing one of the only things he had left of his beloved mother. Daniel's mouth pressed into a thin line and he took off running toward the rider.

"Oh, no you don't", he mumbled angrily.

Daniel ran faster as he drew closer to the rider. The apples were flying out of the sack in every direction. When the rider was only a few feet away, Daniel reached into the bag and pulled out an apple. Then he threw it at the man's head. It hit right on the mark. The rider flipped backwards off the stallion and grunted as he hit the hard ground.

"Thief!", Daniel shouted as he continued to throw apples. "This will teach you to steal my mother's horse!"

The man- who looked to be more like a boy- stood up and attempted to dodge the apples while holding the hood of his cloak over his head.

"Please!", the boy pleaded. "My own horse slipped a shoe and I had no choice!"

"And our choice is what?" Daniel was still furiously chunking apples at the stranger, despite his cries of pain and protest. "To let you?"

"Ow! I was merely borrowing it!"

"Get out! You'll wake the house!"

Daniel pitched an apple to the boy's ankle and while he was distracted, threw one into his head.

The boy hit the ground but quickly got up. It was then that Daniel noticed several long, red curls falling out of the hood. Then the hood fell off, exposing the stranger's face.

Daniel stared in complete shock at the would-be thief. She had dark red hair that was arranged in a sloppy bun that was falling halfway down. She was wearing men's clothing, her face was flushed, and her dark eyes were fiery. She was very beautiful. But, most importantly, she was Princess Anne. Daniel immediately got down on his hands and knees.

"Forgive me, your highness. I did not see you." He had never been so scared in his life. He had just attacked the _princess_.

Anne lightly touched her forehead and winced. "Your aim", she said, "would suggest otherwise."

Daniel felt her walk toward the horse. "And for that", he said, "I know I must die."

There was a pause. Daniel listened for the princess's reaction. Finally, she said, "Then speak of this to no one and I shall be lenient."

Daniel could almost have cried with relief. "We have other horses, highness", he spoke to the ground. "Younger, if that is your wish."

"I wish", she spoke from above him. She was on top of the horse now, "for nothing more than to be free of my guilded cage."

Daniel heard several coins drop onto the ground.

"For your silence", the princess called as she rode away.

Daniel watched her ride away before looking at the coins. His blue eyes widened as he began to count their amount in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Louis pushed the bowl of eggs away from him. "I said that I wanted four minute eggs. Not four one minute eggs. And where, in God's name, is our bread?!", he bellowed at Louise.

She picked up the bowl and said, "It's just coming out of the oven, my lord." Then she left the dining room.

"Louis", the Baron began, "son, what do I always say about tone?"

Jacqueline spoke up eagerly. "A person of breeding should never raise their voice any louder than that of a whispering wind."

Louis and the Baron stared at Jacqueline.

"Jacqueline, dear", the Baron lectured drolly. "Do not speak unless you can improve the silence."

Jacqueline nodded meekly as Louis began to speak again.

"What's shrill and what's improving your style of residence?", he said as he narrowed his icy blue eyes at his sister. "A courtier knows the difference."

The Baron didn't look up from cracking his egg when he spoke to his son. "I very much doubt that your style of residence would be permitted in the royal court."

"I'm not going to the royal court", Louis sighed dramatically. "Am I, Father? No one is. Except some Spanish _pig_ they have the nerve to call a prince."

"Louis, nothing is final until you are dead."

The Baron was about to begin eating his breakfast when he noticed that something was missing.

"Why", he growled between his teeth, "is there no salt on this table?"

After a brief pause he bellowed angrily, "Boy!!!"

Daniel was just entering the kitchen with what he had been able to find of the apples he had thrown when he heard the Baron. No one had to ask who the "boy" was. Daniel could probably count on one hand how many times his stepfather had called him by his given name since his mother died.

"Coming!", Daniel called back. He quickly placed the sack on top of the rough, wooden counter.

"Oh", Paulette groaned from her place by the table, "he's in one of his moods."

Even though Daniel knew that one of the Baron's "moods" meant more trouble for him, he couldn't help the small smile that played out on his face.

Louise was removing the bread from the oven as she asked sarcastically, "Did the sun rise in the East?"

Daniel masked his smile and put on a mock serious face. "Yes, Louise", he said thoughtfully. "I believe it did."

He pulled out the pieces of gold and dropped them on the table in front of Paulette.

"And, by the looks of it", he smirked, "it is going to be a _beautiful_ day." Daniel walked over to the cabinent and grabbed the salt off the top shelf that Louise had difficulty in reaching.

"Look at all these feathers!", Paulette exclaimed, counting the coins. "Child, where did you get these?"

"From an angel of mercy." Daniel put the salt bowl on the table before turning to Louise. "And I know just what I'm going to do with them."

Louise's eyes filled. "Maurice?", she whispered.

"If the Baron can sell your husband to pay his taxes, then these can certainly bring him home. The court will have to let him go."

Louise walked tearfully toward Daniel. "But the King has sold him to Darjshea. He's bound for the Americas."

Daniel looked sternly at Paulette and Louise. "This is our home and I _will not_ see it fall apart."

"Don't make me call you again!!!!"

The Baron's roar made all three of them jump and Daniel's stomach jump into his throat. Louise quickly handed him the salt bowl and the bread while Paulette gathered the coins.

"Take care, Master", she said while putting the gold into Daniel's pocket. "Or all of these coins are as good as the Baron's."

Daniel nodded his understanding before rushing out of the kitchen.

Daniel took a deep breath outside the dining room door before entering the room.

His stepfamily sat at the table eating. They were all dressed in fine, clean clothes and suddenly Daniel was aware of how dirty he was. But nothing could be done about it now. Although he knew he would hear something about his appearance, either from Louis or the Baron.

"Good morning, my lord. Master"- he hated calling Louis that but the Baron had instructed all the servants to call his son "Master" and his daughter "Mistress"- "Mistress."

"Hello", Jacqueline said sweetly.

"I trust you slept well?" Daniel placed the bread in the middle of the table.

Jacqueline smiled at him and nodded. Daniel chanced a brief smile at his stepsister.

"What kept you?", the Baron demanded.

"I- I fell off the ladder in the orchard", Daniel lied quickly, "but I am better now."

Daniel put the salt bowl next to the Baron's plate and stood next to his chair, head down, waiting for further instructions.

"Someone's been reading in the fireplace again", Louis sneered. "Look at you. Ash and soot everywhere."

Daniel couldn't see his face but he knew by his tone that Louis was smirking at him.

"You know, Louis", the Baron chimed in, "some people read because they cannot think for themselves."

The Baron and Louis both laughed. Daniel could feel his anger growing.

"Why don't you sleep with the pigs, cinder-soot", Louis said spitefully, "if you insist on smelling like one."

The Baron chuckled softly. Daniel's eyes shot up and he glared at Louis for a moment.

"Bravo", the Baron laughed. "That was harsh, Louis."

Daniel couldn't take any more. He had just taken a few steps toward the exit when he felt an iron grip on his forearm.

"Get back here, boy", the Baron said as he pulled Daniel back beside him, all humor gone from his voice. He studied Daniel appraisingly for a moment.

"Your appearance does reflect a certain crudeness." The Baron smirked up at Daniel, but underneath his smug expression was a real threat. "What can _I_ do to make you _try_?"

Daniel glanced sideways at Jacqueline. She shrugged apologetically. She couldn't help him out of this one. The Baron watched his stepson eagerly. He absolutely _adored_ watching that skinny little brat squirm. Daniel turned back to the Baron. His stepfather's dark eyes were cold and demeaning. Just as they always were when he looked at Daniel.

"I-", Daniel began awkwardly, "I do try, my lord. I do wish to please you.."

As the boy spoke, the Baron's temper and annoyance peaked. He couldn't stand how that boy could find a way to correct him without saying anything hot-tempered or disrespectful!

"Sometimes", Daniel continued, "I sit on my own and try to think of what else I could do, how I should act, or-"

"Oh, just hush boy", the Baron said. His voice was low, but the three young people in the room could all sense his anger and frustration.

Daniel snapped his mouth shut and ducked his head immediately. After an awkward silence that lasted a few moments, the Baron returned to his morning meal. Daniel knew that was his cue to leave the room and leave his stepfamily to enjoy their breakfast, while he continued with his morning chores. He quietly took a few steps to the door. But then he remembered Louise's sobs when Darjshea, the man who oversaw all the shippings from France to the Americas, and his men came to take Maurice away, and how she had cried at least once every day since her husband was sold. Daniel braced himself. He knew that his speaking after being dismissed would infuriate the Baron, but he had to try to appeal to his stepfather one last time.

"Perhaps", Daniel turned back to the table as he spoke, "if you brought back Maurice I would not offend you so?"

"It is your manner that offends, boy!", the Baron shouted. He stood up so forcefully, his chair flipped over and landed on the floor. Daniel jumped slightly at the loud noise. As the Baron stalked toward him, Daniel's habit was to back as far away from his angry stepfather as possible. Unfortunately, this time the wall was only two or three steps behind him. Soon, he was pinned between the Baron and the wall. The Baron was so angry, Daniel couldn't bare to look into his face. Another habit the eighteen year old had developed over the years.

"Throughout these hard times", the Baron began again, now glaring down at his tense and downcast stepson, "I have sheltered you, clothed you, and cared for you."

Jacqueline almost laughed. If her father called the freezing attic room with holes in the roof he had moved Daniel into "shelter", her stepbrother's dirty, old clothes- that, she now noticed, had a hole or two in the shirt and breeches- proper "clothing", and submitting Daniel to every possible kind of abuse, humiliation, and degradation known to mankind as "care", he might as well call the pigs out in the barnyard dogs.

"All that I ask in return, is that you help me here without complaint." The Baron lowered his voice and growled between his teeth, "Is that such an extraordinary request?"

"No, my lord", Daniel mumbled to his shoes.

The Baron seemed satisfied with himself. He stepped back from Daniel. "Very well then. We shall have no more talk of servants coming back. Is that _quite_ understood?"

"Yes, my lord." Daniel bowed slightly and began to exit the room as quickly as he could.

The Baron was quite prepared to let the boy leave, until he saw his chair. He stomped over to the doorway and grabbed Daniel's collar. He shoved the boy toward the table. Daniel caught himself on the corner of the dining table and turned toward the Baron with wide eyes.

"Pick that up!", the Baron ordered.

Daniel immediately knew what the Baron meant. He wanted Daniel to pick up his chair, even though he hadn't knocked it over. It was just another way for the Baron to show Daniel who was _really_ in charge of his life.

The chair was laying next to the mahogany china cabinet behind the Baron's place at the table. Daniel obediantly righted the chair. Over the last ten years of his life, he had learned- sometimes the hard way- that just doing whatever the Baron asked him to do saved him a lot of grief.

The Baron sat down in his chair. He glared up at the tall boy next to him. "You would be wise", he began dangerously, "to get back to work before I decide to discontinue my merciful disposition."

"Yes, my lord", Daniel said, as he bowed hastily and quickly left the room.

The Baron watched Daniel go. Instantly, he flashed back to the night that Audrey, the only woman he had ever loved, died. He had known that Audrey didn't love him, but he thought that over time she would grow to love him. But there was no time for her to develop feelings for him. And as she lay dying, her last words of love were spoken to her eight year old son. Baron Raoul de Ghenyt had hated that boy since that day ten years ago.

As he reminiced, the Baron found that his hatred only escalated. As it always did.

"After all I do", he said spitefully to his children. "After all I have done. It is never enough."

Louis shook his head. He knew his father wanted him to be angry, but Louis could barely contain the smirk that played on his lips.

The Baron breathed loudly. "That _boy_..", he said, more to himself than to anyone else.

Jacqueline rolled her eyes discreetly as she sipped her glass of wine. She was soon enjoying her breakfast, along with her brother and father. They all had quickly forgotten the incident. And why should they remember it? After all, it was not an unusual occurrence in the de Ghenyt family's day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everybody!!! Sooooooooooo sorry bout the loooonnnngggg wait lol.. i've had a terrible case of MAJOR writer's block ;) anyway here's the next chapter and hopefully the next one will be up soon :) and thanx 2 everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. It REALLY makes me feel amazing to know that there are people out there who i have never met who are reading and enjoying my story :') lol ENJOY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Chapter 4_

The green light of the forest gave the entire vicinity a warm, living glow. The hooves of the large, black stallion echoed throughout the trees. Anne noticed, with some chagrin, that the horse was slowly losing momentum. It appeared that the servant boy had been right about the animal being along in years.

Anne gingerly touched her forehead. She winced as her head began to pound again. The lump on the side of her face had been throbbing since she left the de Ghenyt's home. That boy had been very adamant that Anne not take his mother's horse, and the princess had the marks to prove it.

Her forehead creased as her thoughts went back to that boy. He had said that the fine stallion was his mother's, but he looked like nothing more than a dirty servant. That boy had a tongue, Anne remembered. And quite a good arm. He clearly had not known who she was until her hood fell from her face.

She hadn't replaced her hood since, and Anne was rather enjoying the fresh air and unique smells of the thick woods. Strands of her hair- which had nearly fallen completely out of the low bun she had styled before leaving the palace- whipped around her face as the trees flashed by. The stallion was continuing its steady canter. Despite the fact that he was older, his decreased gait was still faster than several younger horses Anne had ridden. It all had to do with breeding, and the young princess would bet her life on this horse being a thoroughbred.

Anne tensed slightly. A sound of clanking medal and shouts was becoming clearer. The farther she rode, the more discernable the voices became. Finally, Anne slowed the stallion to a stop, as she watched the scene playing out in front of her eyes.

Several wagons- loaded with junk, by the looks of it- were being raided by a band of gypsies. There were about twenty of the foul men running around, grabbing whatever they could. A few well-dressed men were cowarding near one of the wagons, while an old, white-haired man was attempted to recover some of the items from the gypsies.

"There's nothing there!", the old man shouted, chasing after one of the thieves. "I beg you, please leave us alone! It's just pots and pans!" He gestured hopefully toward the loaded wagons as if hoping against hope that the gypsies believed him. He then saw two of his young companions clutching each other with fearful faces. Anne couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but she couldn't help but chuckle softly as the white haired man gestured wildly at the thieving bandits.

Suddenly, the old man turned and saw a short, middle-aged gypsy examining an ivory, cylinder-shaped container.

His face turned as white as his beard. "No!", he exclaimed. He tried to clutch at the gypsy's arm, but the younger man shrugged him off. "Not that! You can have anything but-"

The elderly man's pleas were drowned out by a shrill whistle. The bandits instantly grabbed whatever they could and began to quickly disappear into the trees. Anne watched curiously, wondering why the gypsy- who seemed to be the leader of the band- had signaled their departure. She didn't have to wait long to get her answer.

"It's the Royal Guard!", several of the gypsies began to shout.

Sure enough, Anne soon heard the sound of hoof beats. She turned slowly around in her saddle, praying that the soldiers she knew would be there somehow wouldn't be. But of course, they were.

She couldn't believe it! So far, this runaway endeavor was turning out to be the most successful yet. And now, all her efforts were going to be spoiled- as they always were- by her father's Guard. Anne shook her head. No. Not this time. She absolutely _refused_ to go back to her marble-floored prison where everything was decided for you.

Anne muttered angrily under her breath as she urged her horse into a canter. She was just about to change the stallion's gait to a gallop, when the old man ran in front of her! The princess reigned in just in time. The man either didn't notice that he had almost been trampled by the immaculate steed or didn't care, because he instantly began speaking.

"Please, madam!" His voice rang with urgency. "For the love of God! The painting!" He seemed to realize that Anne was terribly confused, for he turned and pointed at the back of a figure running up a hill. "That man there", he explained, "he's getting away."

The man was very convincing, and Anne knew that she had to get out of his presence immediately before she did something she would later regret. "The Guard will assist you!", she cried. To her own horror, she heard her voice escalade into a much higher octave than its regular tone. She was officially panicking. "I cannot!"

Anne began to ride off. However, she had only made it a few paces before the man caught up with her. "Please, madam!", he begged. "It is my life." He placed his hand over his heart. His blue eyes were honest and full of conviction. He _truly_ believed that he would die without that painting.

The princess noted despairingly that the Guard were quickly closing the distance that separated them from her. She scanned the hill. The painting thief had disappeared, but he couldn't have made it very far on foot. She could easily catch him. Anne looked back at the old man. He was waiting for her answer, but she could tell that he already knew what it would be. Anne knew she was throwing away her chance- maybe her last chance- of escape, but the old man had convinced her with his passion for his stolen work of art. She sent her horse flying into a gallop up the hill, but not before she screamed loudly at the man. Anne knew it wouldn't help her situation at all, and shouting was rather childish, but it made her feel better to release her frustration and anger.

The golden pendant glimmered in the sun. The Baron held it up against Louis' ascot. He frowned.

"No", he said shortly to the vendor. "It's too small. It needs to draw some attention." He replaced the pin on the stall counter.

The vendor quickly began to try and convince the Baron to purchase this accessory. That _nobleman_ and his son had been at his booth for almost twenty minutes and the shopkeeper was running out of pieces to show the scrutinizing Baron.

"I fear, Baron, anything larger might make him fall over." The vendor laughed nervously.

The Baron raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you're right", he began silkily. "We shall just have to look elsewhere."

Louis understood his father's methods and he turned to leave just as the Baron did. Jacqueline moved toward them, away from the apple cart she had been standing by.

"Wait!", the salesman called.

The Baron smirked. Playing these poor common people was so easy.

"I have just the thing!", the man shouted as he began to dig through his merchandise again.

The Father and son smugly turned back to the vendor.

"Have you lost your marbles?", Giselle asked from her place at the window overlooking the square where the vendors set up their stalls. She turned around to stare wide-eyed at her best friend. Daniel had just finished telling Giselle what he was going to do for Maurice, his family steward. When Daniel didn't answer her question, the seventeen year old girl walked quickly toward him.

"You do know what the punishment is for servants who dress above their station?", Giselle asked. When Daniel continued to remove his vest as if she hadn't spoken, Giselle stuck her open palm under his face as she annunciated, "Five days. In the stocks!"

Daniel sighed. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions. He just had decided that Maurice was more important than any punishment he might receive.

"You", he said, pointing at Giselle' s chest, "would do the exact same thing for me. Admit it." Giselle looked down at Daniel' s finger just as he brought it up to tap her nose. Daniel smirked as he picked up a pair of the Baron's clean, black leather boots off the floor, then opened the door to Giselle' s father's adjacent lavatory. He left the door slightly ajar so that he could still hear Giselle' s voice, for he knew that there was no way that she could stay silent for long.

"Me?", Giselle asked accusingly. Daniel chuckled at how well he knew the girl waiting in the painting studio. He really did love her chatter. In fact, Daniel loved everything about her. She was kind, humorous, and talented. Giselle had also blossomed into a very pretty young girl, with her waist-length brown hair and grey eyes. But Daniel had never felt anything more for her than a brotherly love, and he honestly preferred it that way. They had been best friends for as long as he could remember. They had been there for each other through everything, and Daniel didn't want to jeopardize one of the only happy things in his life by forcing romance into his and Giselle's relationship.

"Pretend to be a courtier? Prancing around like some noblewoman", Giselle continued. Daniel could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice, "when I have never, _ever_ been to court. And neither have you, I might add!", she finished, raising her voice to emphasize her point.

Daniel leaned out from behind the door. "Then I won't be recognized. Now hand me those things"- he indicated the light gold jacket with its matching forest green vest and brown pants- "so I can be on my way."

Giselle rolled her eyes and huffed loudly, but she did as Daniel asked.

"They'll never buy it", Giselle stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "You are too sweet."

"They'll never buy a servant", Daniel spoke through the door as he slipped on the Baron's expensive breeches. They felt soft and delicate and Daniel was acutely aware of the obvious contrast between the tailor-fit trousers and his old, worn-out pants, "with twenty gold franks either. I am Maurice' s only hope."

The paint brush felt cool and familiar as Giselle passed it back and forth between her hands. "And the Baron? What did you tell him you were doing?"

"Chopping wood in the far pasture. Giselle, can you still see him?"

"They're buying a brooch", Giselle murmured distractedly as she studied the blank canvas in front of her, hoping against hope that inspiration would come to her.

"Unbelievable! He ignores the manor, blames _us_ for _his_ debt, and still pretends to have money to burn." Daniel's muscled arms fit snugly inside the sleeves of the Baron's fine coat, but his shoulders were not a broad as his stepfather's.

"Now, don't you dare laugh", Daniel warned Giselle as he tightened his white ascot. "I'm coming out."

Giselle turned as she heard the door swing open. Her face spread into a wide grin. There in the doorway stood her best friend, looking far more handsome than the Baron or even Louis. Daniel looked anxiously at his feet, which still wore his old boots.

"Those boots are too big", he explained, gesturing towards the place where the Baron's boots sat.

"We'll clean yours up." Giselle shrugged reassuringly. "But trust me, no one is going to be looking at your feet", she giggled.

Daniel's face turned red. "I feel ridiculous and _completely_ out of place", he mumbled.

Giselle pitied her self-conscious friend, and finally realized how uncomfortable he really must was with the whole situation.

"All right", she said firmly. She put down her paintbrush and took Daniel's hands in her own. "If you're going to be a nobleman, you must play the part."

Daniel nodded, still habitually studying the floor.

"Hey." Giselle lifted Daniel's head till she could see his face. "You look down to no one."

Smiling almost sadly, Daniel said, "I am just a servant in nice clothes."

Giselle squeezed Daniel's hand before she began to pull him from the room.

"Come", she said over her shoulder. "We have got to do _something_ with that hair of yours."

Daniel chuckled under his breath as he allowed his determined friend to lead him away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Oh! Thank you!"

Anne set her mouth in a hard line and glared down at the old man from her perch on her horse as she handed him the ivory canister containing his precious work of art. She winced at the sudden shot of pain in her tail bone as the saddle pushed against it uncomfortably. Quite honestly, she could have easily strangled that white haired artist. She had just undergone a rather maddening ordeal to retrieve that thing for this man that she didn't even know.

About thirty minutes before, just after meeting the old fool, Anne was racing through the forest on a stolen stallion like her life depended on it. Her retrieval of the painting consisted of the gypsy and she being thrown from their horses, Anne briefly wrestling the thief, and sliding down the side of an embankment straight into a lake. Subsequently after emerging from the water, the princess was greeted by two cavalrymen, one of which held the de Ghenyt's horse. Then she was ceremoniously escorted back to the scene of the ransacking and to the old man. Needless to say, Anne was very vexed at the spoiling of her escape.

"Anne, you promised."

Dismounting, Anne groaned to her best friend, the head of the Royal Guard, Captain Laurant de Pevre, "I know. But I lied."

Laurant rolled his eyes as the princess limped past him. As he made his way to his steed, he listened to her continued explanation.

"I thought that I might see the world before I gave up my life to God and country", Anne said, her voice rising with every word she spoke.

The old man looked up. He seemed surprised. "Then why on earth did you stop?"

Anne widened her eyes at the man incredulously. "Well, I suppose it is because I lack conviction. You", she indicated the white haired gentleman who was currently only concerned with removing the contents of the wet, but otherwise unharmed, canister, "on the other hand seem to have it in spades. Besides you _claimed_ it was a matter of life or death", she added as an afterthought, attempting to further justify her actions.

The elderly painter smiled softly as he lovingly unrolled a large canvas that had previously been housed in the stolen container.

"A woman always is, my lady."

Anne studied the portrait in front of her face. It was of a lady. She wasn't beautiful, but there was something about her subtle smile that hinted at her treasuring some sort of secret. Her dark eyes were warm and friendly, but also seemed very wise to the young princess. This woman looked as though she understood life. Grudgingly, Anne found herself envying this lady who, in her mind, was confident in her duties, loves, and desires.

"She laughs at me, sir", Anne began gruffly, turning away from the woman's knowing eyes, "as if she knows something I do not."

"The lady had many secrets", the man chuckled, "I merely painted one of them." He gently replaced the painting inside its case.

"Senor de Vinci", Laurant spoke to the princess from atop his horse, "has been invited to the palace as the artist in residence."

Anne's eyes widened. "Leonardo de Vinci?"

"Michael Angelo was trapped under a ceiling in rome", de Vinci shrugged. "I'm just a second choice."

Anne laughed. "Why, here I am on my way to Vienna when I find my salvation on the highway! Sir", Anne gripped de Vinci's arms. He looked surprised and a little frightened at the girl's suddenly determined expression, "you are the very founder of forward thinking, and my father? Well, he is the king of backward. Perhaps you can talk him into the eighteenth century!"

"Captain Laurant, do translate!" De Vinci desperately turned to the young captain.

Anne gave Laurant a frustrated look, and he quickly began to explain.

"Princess Anne suffers from an arranged marriage, Senor."

Anne nodded at de Vinci, who seemed to be grasping the situation better.

"Among other things", Laurant added as an afterthought.

Anne raised her eyebrows at the captain, who merely cleared his throat and proceeded to focus on everything in the forest but the princess.

Slowly the manor home came into view. The grounds had the appearance of once-upon- a-time beauty. The cobblestone drive that led to the house from the road was lined with manicured trees and a long wall on either side. The house itself was made of a washed-out stone that suggested age. However, the large front door looked new, having been freshly stained by the looks of it. Anne noticed that despite its few faults, the home was very clean and without need of repairs, and the de Ghenyt's surrounding lands were well kept and tidy. Someone cared a great deal about this manor, and Anne had a feeling that it was not the Baron Raoul de Ghenyt. She could only vaguely remember meeting the man when she was a child, and even then at ten years old Anne could tell that the Baron was not a true gentleman. True, he had the bloodline and the rank and he carried himself like a man of integrity, but to Anne he seemed like nothing more than a fraud, content to put on his best face for the Royal Family then turn around and speak cruelly to the passing servants, one of which couldn't have been older than the little princess.

"Your highness."

"Speak of the devil", Anne muttered to herself.

The Baron strode pompously out of the doorway and bowed extravagantly. Anne had remembered de Ghenyt being a handsome man, so she was not surprised as he lifted his dark eyes to hers. What did surprise her however, was the distinctly calculating stare that the Baron gave her. Not all too subtly, de Ghenyt seemed to be studying the princess intently. Anne prided herself on being able to command and control any situation, which usually made her rarely uncomfortable around anyone. But this man caught her off her guard. He had an air about him that seemingly creamed to the world that he was the one in charge of it and every one of its inhabitants.

"What a wonderful surprise", he continued, all coldness replaced with a formal civility. "To what do we owe this great honor?" He smiled up at Anne, who waved forward one of the guards leading the stolen stallion.

"I am returning your horse, Baron."

"Oh", the Baron looked surprised, "was it missing?"

Anne sighed and had the good grace to look remorseful, although she did not feel sorry for her actions in the least. "Yes, I took the liberty of borrowing it this morning."

The Baron's expression did not change. He seemed to not care that one of his steeds had been taken and then returned without his knowledge.

"I'm afraid", Anne began again, "that I might have scared the _wits_ out of one of your servants: a young man with-", Anne broke off to lightly touch the large, throbbing bruise on her forehead, "-quite a good arm, actually."

Here de Ghenyt's face changed. He looked alarmed for a moment, then Anne thought that she could see a sizeable amount of anger cleverly concealed behind a mask of indifference.

"He is mute", the Baron spat out quickly.

"Really?" Anne narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

The Baron nodded casually, but his eyes were still alight with rage.

"He spoke quite forcefully..", Anne trailed off, raising an eyebrow at the flustered Baron who hastily regained his composure.

"Well, it comes and goes." The Baron waved his hand as if to dismiss the entire unpleasant subject of his servant. "But as always, your highness is welcome to anything she wishes", he gushed.

Anne could barely conceal an immaculate eye roll. Before she could respond, a loud commotion could be heard just behind the front door. Suddenly, without warning a young man nearly fell out the doorway, a dark haired girl following closely behind. They appeared to have been arguing as to whom would exit the house first. The two- who, by the looks of their fine clothes, could only be the Baron's two children- must have somehow known that the Princess Anne had come to their home.

"Oh, Louis, Jacqueline", the Baron said, forcefully keeping his smile in place, "there you are." The last bit was tactfully added as an afterthought, at which time the Baron's plastered smile wavered for a moment.

The brother and sister recovered from their father's admonishment and said politely in unison, "Your highness", Louis bowing and Jacqueline curtsying.

Anne barely inclined her head in response. She remembered those two. Jacqueline was a quiet girl, she recalled, more content to stand in the background and let her twin brother steal the spotlight and their father's attention. This Louis did with absolutely no shame at all. The one time that Anne and Louis had formally conversed- she had seen him at parties and balls, but they had only talked once- he had acted, even at ten years old, that _he_ was royalty, the prince of his own castle. He ordered a serving boy- the same one, Anne now realized, that the Baron had been so nasty to all those years ago and she could only assume that he was also the boy who had harassed her early that morning. After all, the age would be about right- to stand next to the young Anne and he and personally serve Louis the _entire_ evening. Between Louis' never-ceasing commands and the Baron constantly calling him, the poor boy had barely stood still for a minute. Anne thought to herself with some chagrin, that if the same incident had happened again, it would most likely be she herself who would be running the servant ragged. Somehow, over the years Anne had grown indifferent to others' plights, particularly those of lower standing than she. It was easier not to care. She didn't know when she began to feel that way, she just knew that slowly but surely, the young princess had lost her passion for anything, not just people.

"Your highness?"

Anne snapped out of her reverie with a jerk. The Baron looked at her questioningly for a moment before quickly saying, "Your highness, may I present Louis Frances Léon of the House of de Ghenyt?"

Louis smirked and inclined his handsome face in Anne's direction.

The Baron was all pride, until he realized he had forgotten something.

"And Jacqueline", he said monotonously.

The said girl smiled and nodded nervously at the princess.

Anne readied herself for the appalling formalities that she knew would follow these tedious minutes of introductions. "You may indeed", she said with an uncharacteristic sweet smile. She barely heard Laurant snort under his breath at her unnatural civility. Normally, Anne was as wild as they came and here she was, carrying on gentle conversations with nobility as though this was as habitual to her as breathing.

"Forgive me", Louis smiled coyly, taking a step forward, "your highness, but you seemed to have blossomed considerably since our last meeting." He smiled suggestively.

Anne was fairly sickened and had absolutely _no idea_ how to respond to that statement. She desperately turned to Laurant, but he was as stunned as she was. He was looking at Louis with his eyebrows drawn together and his mouth open as though the de Ghenyt boy had suddenly sprouted tentacles out of his head.

The Baron walked right up to the princess, despite the obvious remnants of shock in the air. "We are so looking forward to celebrating your engagement to the prince of Spain." He sounded genuine, but his smile was that of a man who had just watched another gentleman receive a prize that the Baron's heart had been set on winning.

Anne sighed. She was happy for anything that would distract her from further contemplating Louis' unseemly remark, but she had heard so much talk about that _bloody_ engagement. "Yes, well there have been several, ummm, new _developments_ with regard to Spain..." Anne trailed off as Louis' _enormous_ pendant caught her eye.

It was _so_ gaudy- which Anne knew was the point of the immaculate thing. Personally, Anne hated it. She had found over time that she preferred the simple look herself, and she thought it dreadfully humiliating when a man was more bejeweled than she was. But she knew that Louis had by this point noticed her staring at it, so she had to say something, and it absolutely could _not_ be what she wanted to say.

"I must say, Louis", Anne began, horrified as her voice escalated to a higher octave as it always did when she lied, "that brooch is.. well it is..." She attempted to appear to not be able to find the proper words to describe the jewelry's wonder, which was slightly true. "Stunning", she said, proud of herself for finding a word that was both true and complimentary.

Louis pretended to be embarrassed. Anne smiled. Her ruse had worked.

"This old thing?", Louis asked humbly, subtly drawing attention back to the brooch. "You are too kind." He looked at Anne with eyes that looked as though they were meant to be smoldering.

"These developments", the Baron drew the princess' attention back to himself, "I trust, are for the best?" He sounded hopeful.

Anne sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time since arriving at the de Ghenyt's. "Let us hope so", she said softly, with a little hope woven into her own voice. "Good day, Louis, Jacqueline." Anne said her farewells quickly, so as to avoid any chance of _any_ of the de Ghenyts invited her inside their home. Because if they did, Anne would simply have to accept their invitation. For whether she liked it or not, Anne was the princess of France, and the only daughter of the king and queen could not afford to be impolite.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everybody!!! I am soooo sorry bout the super long wait but i've got a lot of stuff i'm doin right now so there's probably gonna be a little bit of a wait between chapters 4 a while.. but i hope u guys enjoy this chapter!! :) i do not own these characters. the writing is just mine :)_

_Chapter 6_

"Make way for the gentleman!"

Daniel's face burned as the palace guards pushed the gathered beggars out of his way. Several looked on his fine clothes with awe, but most just looked down. Daniel understood that feeling. An old beggar with a patch over his left eye stuck out his cup to Daniel.

"A coin for an old man, young sire?"

"Move along, you!", one of the guards said as he pushed the old beggar. Then he turned to Daniel.

"Your way is clear, my lord", he bowed.

Daniel's head immediately dropped down at being addressed directly by the guard. Then Giselle's words echoed in his head: _"You look down to no one."_ Daniel straightened his shoulders and raised his head as he hastened through the gate into the palace gardens.

Daniel stopped in his tracks. Everything within the castle courtyard was so elegant, from the gardens to the dozens of noblemen and women milling about. Some were playing croquet on the lawn, while others sat at tea tables nibbling at scones. However, most of them were just standing around speaking to each other. Daniel knew that he looked like he belonged with this set of people, but he had never felt more out of place.

"Who is that?"

Daniel looked to his left, towards the whispered question. A group of young women in lovely gowns covered their mouths with clean, white gloves and giggled quietly. A blonde girl batted her eyelashes at Daniel and whipped out a pale pink lace fan; she broke away from the group and started walking towards this unknown young courtier. Daniel began to panic. He knew that if that lady looked at him close enough, she would be able to see how tan his skin was from hours of working in the sun. And if she, by chance, decided to grab his hand, she would be able to feel, even through her gloves, how rough and calloused his palms were. So he quickly continued walking toward the palace doors.

After successfully avoiding the young lady, Daniel began to go over his plan in his head. Then he realized he didn't have one. This did nothing to ease the anxiety gnawing at his stomach. He supposed he would just figure everything out as he went along. He had a quick wit; he could improvise if he had to.

Just as he was about to enter through the door of the palace, he heard a sound of clinking chains and wailing on his right. Down the hill that the palace sat on, a wagon was being loaded with ragged men in chains. The prisoners' ages varied, but their old clothes made them all blend together. But Daniel's eyes picked out an elderly man with a white beard that was being roughly shoved into the open wagon: Maurice. Daniel's heart raced: he knew what he had to do.

"Lord", Daniel prayed breathlessly, "give me strength." He took a deep steadying breath, then sprinted down the stairs that led to the lower courtyard, keeping his eyes on the now moving wagon the entire way down.

Daniel jumped the last three steps, earning several gasps and cries of "Young people these days!" Ignoring the people, he ran toward the transport cart.

_What am I going to say? What if they don't listen to me? What if they find out that I'm impersonating a nobleman?_

Daniel shook his head to get rid of his negative thoughts. He couldn't think those things. He just had to think about Maurice. And Louise. And Paulette. And his mother...

Yes! What would Mamma do in this kind of situation? She would have been straight-forward, telling the wagon driver what she was there for immediately.

_And that's what I'll do, too._

Abandoning propriety, Daniel charged straight in front of the cart. He could feel the stares of the driver and everyone else standing nearby. But he didn't care. Seeing Maurice behind bars drove any fear or insecurity from his mind. He looked the driver- a stout and dirty man who looked as though he enjoyed his job a little too much- straight in the face.

"I wish to address the issue of this gentleman", Daniel said loudly, indicating Maurice. It took Maurice a minute to realize who Daniel was, but when he did, he mouthed "What are you doing?" to Daniel. Daniel continued speaking without acknowledging Maurice's admonishment. "He is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against him." That was more or less true.

The driver glared at Daniel. He was annoyed. "You're too late. 'e's bought and paid for."

Daniel pulled out his money. "I can pay you twenty gold franks."

The driver laughed. "You couldn't 'ave me for twenty gold franks!" He nodded to the boy leading the horses. "Now drive on!"

The boy jerked the horses' lead ropes. Fear seized Daniel. He could _not_ lose this argument. He quickly grabbed the one of the horses halters, stopping the team.

" 'ey!", the boy cried.

"I demand that you release him at once", Daniel shouted, desperately trying to maintain his noble fasade, "or I shall take this matter to the king."

_Please don't let it come to that, Lord._

"The king's the one that sold 'im. 'e's not your property anymore." The driver's tone- which sounded like he was explaining something very simple to a five year old child- infuriated Daniel, but his calling Maurice "property" set his temper off.

"He is not property at all, you ill-mannered goat!", Daniel yelled. "You honestly think that it is right to chain men like animals?! I demand you release him at once!"

Maurice's eyes widened. He hadn't seen Daniel's temper in years, but it seemed as though the young Master hadn't lost his voice. Maurice couldn't help smiling fondly at the boy. With his fine clothes that he must have taken from the Baron and his commanding presence, Daniel was so much like his father, Phillipe.

"Get out of my way!", the driver bellowed, leaning into Daniel's face.

Daniel was debating between continuing to reason with the driver or hitting square on the jaw, when he heard a melodic voice laced with quiet anger from behind.

"You dare raise your voice to a gentleman, sir?"

Daniel shut his eyes in horror. He could not believe this was happening! He had come so close to getting away with freeing Maurice, and now the princess was going to spoil it by recognizing him.

"Your 'ighness", the driver said nervously.

Praying that Princess Anne would not remember his face, Daniel turned around to her. She sat on top of a horse- it looked to be her's this time- and was accompanied by several guards. Daniel couldn't help but notice that her long, dark red hair hung loose and wild and her men's clothing looked dirtier than when he had seen her that morning at the manor. Her dark eyes studied him as he bowed. When Daniel raised his eyes, she was still looking at him. Unintentionally, Daniel's blue eyes met the princess' brown ones. For a brief moment, all that Daniel could think about was how beautiful Princess Anne was. Her lips parted slightly under the intensity of their gaze.

"Forgive me, milady", the driver said, unknowingly interrupting the princess' silent interaction with the disguised servant boy. The lady focused her attention on the driver, "it's just that- well, I'm following orders 'ere. My job is to take these criminals and thieves to the coast." The driver's pride made Daniel shoot the insufferable man a deathly glare. The driver actually winced a little at Daniel's anger.

Once again infuriated, Daniel boldly turned back to the princess. "A servant is not a thief, your highness, and those who are cannot help themselves." Daniel mentally slapped himself. He could not believe that he said that to the princess! Sometimes Daniel forgot why he just didn't say hardly anything at home, but times like these reminded him why: he had too many opinions about too many things.

The princess seemed to think that Daniel's statement was as ridiculous as it had sounded in Daniel's own ears. She raised her eyebrows sarcastically at the guard on the horse next to her. He smirked back.

"Really? Well, then by all means enlighten us." She smirked arrogantly as the people surrounding her laughed quietly.

Daniel took a calming breath. Even if she was the princess, Daniel never took kindly to being mocked.

"If you", Daniel began quoting one of his favorite passages from _Eutopia_, "suffer your people to be ill-educated, and their manners corrupted from infancy, and then punish them for those crimes to which their first educated exposed to them, what else is to be concluded, my lady, but that you first make thieves and then punish them?"

Princess Anne's mouth fell open. His eyes never left the princess' face, but Daniel could hear murmmurs of approval and astonishment from around him.

"Well, there you have it: release him." The princess spoke to the driver, but she never broke her amazed stare with Daniel.

"But, milady..", the driver whined.

This seemed to annoy the princess. She glared at the driver. "I said release him!", she repeated angrily, her eyes boring holes into the man's face.

"Yes, milady", the driver said quickly.

Daniel sighed with relief. He had done it. Maurice was free. He turned and followed the driver to the back of the wagon where he helped Maurice down to the ground. Daniel quickly pressed the money bag into the driver's hand. The man grunted and returned to his seat on the front of the cart. Maurice pulled Daniel into a quick embrace.

"I thought I was looking at your father." Maurice's eyes were misty as he smiled.

Daniel smiled briefly before urgently muttering, "Meet me at the bridge." Then he raised his voice so that the nearby crowd could hear him, "Prepare the horses", he said loftily. "We shall leave at once." Maurice nodded then squeezed Daniel's forearm before walking towards Daniel's indicated meeting place.

Returning in front of the princess, Daniel bowed and said gratefully, "Thank you, your highness." He smiled at the princess before quickly walking towards the stairs that led to the upper courtyard.

He'd just made it onto the marble pathway leading to the exit gate, when-

"Have we met?"

_Oh, no._

Daniel spun around. The princess was right behind him, studying him once again, this time with a small smile on her face.

"I do not believe so, your highness." Daniel continued walking. He had tried his best to sound certain and final. He hoped he'd succeded.

"Are you sure?"

_Obviously I wasn't certain enough._

Princess Anne continued, almost to herself, "I could have sworn that I knew every courtier in the province." She looked at him, so Daniel knew that she expected a response. He racked his brain to think of one.

"Well", he began nervously, "I- I am visiting a cousin."

_Please believe that._

She did. "Who?"

Daniel couldn't think of a name. "My cousin." He winced: that was such a stupid answer!

"Yes", the princess smirked: she seemed very amused, "you said that. Which one?"

"The only one I have, my lady." Daniel was acutely aware of how close the gate was getting.

_Just stall a little bit more..._

"Are you being coy on purpose", the princess began, still amused, "or are you honestly refusing to tell me your name?"

Coy?! Daniel stopped walking and turned to face her, wide-eyed. "No!" Then he thought about her second question. "And yes." She looked confused, so he turned to walk away while she tried to figure out his answers. It did not take her long.

Out of his peripheral vision, Daniel saw a flash of red. Then the princess was right in front of him. When he didn't stop, she started walking backwards, grinning up at him. Despite his unfortunate predicament, Daniel couldn't help smiling at her adorably childish behavior.

"Then, pray, tell me your cousin's name so that I might call upon _him_ to learn who you are." Walking backwards seemed to be too dificult for her, for the princess stepped out of his way. As Daniel passed her, she said, "For anyone who can quote Thomas More is well-worth the effort."

Daniel stopped. She knew the author of _Eutopia_? Meaning she must have read the book! And she must have read it well, for she was able to recognize that he had quoted from it. She grinned knowingly at him. She'd known that he would stop when she said that.

"The princess has read _Eutopia_", Daniel stated, amazed.

"Yes", she said. As she walked around him, to once again block his escape out the gate, her smile faded. "But I have to say that I found it sentimental and dull. I must confess that the life of the everyday rustic bores me to tears." She seemed to find that amusing. Daniel did not.

"I gather", he said, trying to bridle his tongue, "that you do not converse with many peasants."

She laughed. "Certainly not! No! Naturally."

That did it. Daniel couldn't control himself any longer. He stormed past her, glaring as he passed. "Forgive my, my lady, but there is nothing _natural_ about it! A country's character is defined by its 'everyday rustics', as you call them. They are the legs you stand on, and that position demands respect not-"

Daniel had vaguely noticed that the princess had been keeping up with him. She jumped in front of him again, interrupting his speech. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked slowly in front of him, grinning seductively up at him. "Am I to understand that you find me arrogant?"

She thought that she could get her way with him. That he would just bow to her every whim. Well, she had another thing coming. Daniel was not going to be a servant to her simply because she was beautiful. He had to blindly obey enough people, he didn't need another person.

"Well, you gave one man back his life", Daniel said, drawing her attention to just how selfish and self-absorbed he thought she was, "but did you even _glance_ at the others?"

Princess Anne's smile faded and her arms dropped to her side as she looked down the hill, towards the wagon-load of prisoners. Her brown eyes actually looked a little misty.

Daniel was a little surprised. He had expected the princess to feel sorry for the men, but he had not expected her to feel _that_ sorry. But he didn't have time to stand around any longer. The Baron would eventually notice that he wasn't at home: there was only so much wood that Daniel could chop.

He edged around the princess for the second time. He'd only managed to take a few steps, when she appeared in front of him again. However, this time, all her arrogance was gone. He stopped walking at the honest insistancy in her eyes. "Please, I beg you, a name. Any name, I don't care." She laughed a little, but smiled unsurely at Daniel.

Daniel was astonished to say the least. She actually wanted to know him! Granted, she did think that he was a nobleman, but still it was flattering. And after ten years of never being noticed by anyone, this was refreshing.

_What name should I tell her? I can't tell her mine: it's too common.._

Suddenly, Daniel knew what to do. His mother was her family's only child, so hardly anyone knew her maiden name. And his father's name was Phillipe, a fairly common name amongst the nobles.

"I fear", Daniel began, "that the only name I have to leave you with is Compt Phillipe de Loncre."

The princess smiled, but she seemed a little stunned that he had actually told her his name. Daniel quickly walked around her before she could ask where he was from, or who his parents were.

"There now."

Daniel turned around at the princess' amused voice. She grinned at him.

"That wasn't so hard."

Daniel grinned back.

"Ah, Anne!"

Daniel's eyes widened as the queen walked towards them on a path surrounded by several rose bushes, followed by her attendants. It looked like she had been by the tea tables. She stopped and smiled at her daughter. "You're back!"

The princess made no move to walk towards her mother, but she did smile at her. Although, Daniel couldn't help noticing that it wasn't the same carefree grin that she had given him. He couldn't explain why, but that gave him a sort of unique pleasure.

"Hello, Mother", the princess said.

The clock chimed three times. The Baron was going to be asking for him soon. Daniel had to go _now_. So while the princess' attention was diverted, he turned and quickly exited the courtyard. Thankfully, he made it out without Princess Anne ambushing him again.

Daniel met up with Maurice at the bridge and they quickly went into the woods, where Daniel knew that there was a path that could get them home faster than the main road. Daniel easily found the tree that he had hidden his old clothes behind, and while Maurice stood watch a few yards away, he removed his disguise. He carefully put the Baron's clothes into a pillowcase that he had brought for that purpose. Giselle was going to stop by the manor the next day and return the clothes to her father's studio where the Baron would wear them for his portrait sitting the following week.

Although he had worn the same clothing for the past year, Daniel found that he felt more comfortable in the finer clothing. He couldn't believe it, since he had felt so insecure most of the time he was wearing them. In fact, the only time he had felt at ease was when he was with the princess.

Daniel stopped buttoning his vest. Why had he felt so comfortable around the princess? _She was so infuriating, and vile, and selfish, and vain, and beautiful, and charming, and_-

"Stop that!", Daniel quietly ordered himself.

He couldn't think that Princess Anne was beautiful, no matter if she was or not. She was the princess! And he was just a servant.. Just Daniel Debarbarac...

No, he would not think about her smile or her laugh or her endearing childish behavior. He would only think about her arrogant smirk and her sarcastic words and her lofty demeanor. Maybe then, that's how he would remember her. Because there was no way that they would ever see each other again.


End file.
